A Hero For You Revised
by Jonathan Anubian
Summary: During a raid on the Merry Go Nami is attacked and almost killed by a group of enemy pirates. In the heat of battle Usopp risks his life for her; but at what cost? Mature Content in later chapters.


Pairing: Usopp X Nami  
Warnings: None so far.  
Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.

The loud crash of battle rang through the air around her as the young woman crouched beside the wall. Grabbing hold of the moulding she planted her feet and held on for life as the impact from the ships collidng nearly sent her flying. Screams of pain and the yells of her nakama pierced the air as the men from the other ship forced their way aboard. Gun shots rang out nearby and she began to shake with fear, covering her head with her arms. Down on all fours she slowly started to crawl towards the galley of the ship, where she knew the ship's doctor would be hiding out. A thud behind her made he stop in surrpise and she let out a squeak. Looking back she froze as three large men, laughing, closed in on her. At the moment she had no weapons and no means to protect herself.

"Well now, seems we've found ourselves a new friend." Grinning one of them reached down to grab hold of her. Lashing out she bit his hand, tasting blood, and spat it out when he slapped her.

"You Bitch! look what she did to my hand!" Grim faced the one to her left held his bleeding hand and shook with anger. The orange haired young woman smirked up at the man in front of her. Wracking her brain to come up with anything in order to escape her mind seemed to go blank as he raised a shap cutlass above his head. Planning to dodge she was suddenly grabbed by the other two men and struggled in their grasp.

"NAMI!" She could hear her name being called but couldn't bear to look as that cutlass flew through the air toward the center of her body. She let out a high pitched scream and heard an odd crunching sound. Expecting the pain to hit at any minute she kept her eyes closed tight. Seconds passed and she felt something warm fall onto her face from above. Opening her eyes in surprise, confused, she saw rolled cuffed brown pants in front of her. Following them up she quickly recognized the one who had saved her life and was completely stunned. From behind she could see the faintest of smiles upon the Sniper's face as he pulled back the band of his slingshot.

"Tobasuko Boshi!" A scream of pain cut the air as the man before them let go of his blade and grabbed at his face; Tobasco now in his eyes and mouth. Somehow the other two had caught fire and where now running toward the side of the ship in a panic. Reaching up the sniper pulled the blade from his shoulder with a pained grunt.

"Nami, let's go!" Turning the long nosed teen bent forward and grabbed her hand to help her rise from the ground. With a playful grin he ran toward the galley, dragging her behind him. From her position behind him Nami could see the blood begin to pour out of his shoulder sluggishly. It was obviously a terrible wound.

Usopp the liar, Usopp the coward; but he had risked his life for her. Why?

Banging on the door the teen yelled something and the door opened. Pulling her inside he turned to Chopper with a grin. Once the door was barred the youngest member of their crew reverted to his original form. Finally safe the young sniper slowly sank to the floor. Not realizing that he hadn't yet let go of the navigator's hand he sighed in relief. Instead of letting go Nami sank to the floor with him, still in shock.

"I thought we were gonna die." Starting to laugh he jostled his shoulder and let out a strangled cry. Realizing that he was wounded the young doctor ran over in worry. Once he saw the blood he began to panic.

"Usop; you're hurt! This looks really bad!" Nami watched him running around the room, fetching the different tools he would need, and turned back to her nakama. Just how bad was it? Sliding herself closer on her knees she peeled his clothes back a little and tried to see the wound.

"Oi, Nami, what are- Itai!" Trembling she pulled her hand away carefully, trying not to move him. It was deep, very deep, and the blood had yet to stop flowing. Staring down at him, tears in her eyes, she frowned.

"You Idiot! Why did you jump in front of me? why..." Flinching at her loud and angry voice the sniper tried to reassure her that he would be fine, but his hand didn't seem to be listening. Confused he finally looked down at the damage and became light-headed.

"Hold on Usopp; I'll dress the wound." Suddenly appearing out of nowhere the young doctor placed a bowl of hot water on the ground and pulled out a needle. Giving Usopp the shot he turned back to his medicines and bandages, focused on treating his patient.

"Nami, I need you to hold him down. Even with the sedative he's going to be able to feel the pain." Nodding gently she pulled her wounded nakama onto her lap and wrapped her arms around his chest, pressing down so he couldn't move. As Chopper started to clean the wound she could hear the sniper beneath her grit his teeth and gasp from pain. Tears fell from her eyes as she continued to hold him in place.

"Baka. Why would you do something so stupid..." Looking down at his face she was surprised to see him smiling. Drowsily he reached his free arm up to touch her face gently. The medicine was beginning to kick in finally and he was having a hard time controlling himself.

"Because, you are my... Gragh!?" Something Chopper did must have been too much for him as his eyes went out of focus and he suddenly passed out. Grabbing onto his arm she lay it gently beside his body but continued to lean on him in case his body spasmed while he was unconcious. Shaken she turned to look over at Chopper but kept her mouth closed. It was obvious the young reindeer was focusing on his patient and that Usopp was in good hands. This left Nami alone with her thoughts.

"How is he?" Not being able to stay silent any longer she spoke in an almost whispered breath; afraid it might be worse than it looked.

"He'll have to keep his arm in a sling and not use it until he's healed if he wants the full use of his arm. But there won't be any infection and it didn't go far enough to hit bone; just muscle. Once it's healed he'll need some physiotherapy though. But he's not in any danger." Hearing that gave the navigator mixed feelings of joy and guilt. Because she hadn't been able to defend herself one of her valued nakama was going to be in a lot of pain. And unlike the three monsters who where fighting outside; Usopp would need a long time to heal.

Hearing a crash at the door she almost jumped and clutched Usopp closer to her chest. Done with the stitching and bandages Chopper transformed into his large form and stood, glaring at the door. For a moment he seemed torn.

"Go, I'll watch over him." Pulling the sniper farther onto her lap she looked up at the doctor with a watery smile. Nodding he unbarred the door and and began to administer a majour ass kicking to whoever had been trying to get inside. Quietly the navigator watched the unconcious sniper's breathing and frowned; her brows knitting together. Gently she brushed a bit of hair away from his face and began to tremble. Outside the noises where beginning to die down and it seemed like the worst was over.


End file.
